Ash's first victory !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The continuation of Disneymon the first season!


Ash comes up to and challenges him. Q sits down next to Marc, While Q lets out Her Pluto to watch with them , While Q and Marc cheers him on, giving him confidence.

Robert sends out his Fillmore Ash sends out His Flik uses , but Fillmore quickly uses Heavy Slam , As Flik quickly dodges the attack and climbs onto Fillmore! Fillmore uses to get Flik off, but it fails. Fillmore tries to shake Flik off, but it holds on tight. Flik quickly uses Brick Break and hits Fillmore . Fillmore uses , but Ash tells Flik to spin, avoiding the attack, and Flik uses Quick Attack and dodges the move, and then Fillmore nails Flik right down to the ground. Fillmore uses Stealth Rock Flik uses Bug Buzz that irately hurts Fillmore badly. Ash tells Flik to use Bug Buzz again Robert told Fillmore to use Screech, but before it got a chance, Fillmore was hit, knocking Fillmore out. Robert recalls Fillmore and sends out Wall E! Ash decides to recall his Flik and sends out Donald .

Meanwhile, , , and are snooping around the back of the . Meowth used one of its claws to open up the back door. They find an empty hallway and they are ready to start stealing things.

Back at the Gym, Q , Marc and Pluto are cheering Him on.As Q and Marc we're watching Ash Battle Robert ! Marc asked Q if she can let out her Dim to say Hi to Marc , Q tells him That Dim is Very Shy and Wasn't quite comfortable around anyone else yet except for Her, Q told him that Her Dim will take time for Qs Dim to Warm up to everyone! As Dumbo who Marc had out as well, As Dumbo notices something and decides to check it out.Donald uses Water Pulse on Wall E. It doesn't hit it because Wall E uses Hidden power Grass, Donald uses Brick Break , WallE takes the hits ! Donald uses Water Pulse but Wall E dodges the attack. Wall E uses and Thunderbolt, But Donald dodges the Rollout and Thunderbolt, As Donald uses Brick Break again and knocks WallE out. Finally, Robert sends out his best Disneymon Red Donald uses Quick Attack but doesn't take much on Red at all. Red uses Zen headbut but before Donald could dodge it, it is hit and knocks out. Ash sends out Flik again!

is still snooping around the Gym. They bump into Dumbo along the way. Jessie, James, and Meowth start to get nervous. Dumbo starts hovering and trumpeting at them and they step back.

Ash tells Flik to use Bug Buzz but Red dodges and uses . Flik tries to jump away, but is hurt by the Zen Headbutt. Flik uses Quick Attack. Red is about to use Flamethrower but Flik jumps away. Red throws Flik off with its back Flik uses Brick Break and Red used Iron Head , Red uses Iron Head one more time and Flik is knocked out.

Dumbo is still scaring Team Rocket out of the Gym. Jessie thinks that Dumbo wants to join their team, but Dumbo use Play rough On Jessie, As James and Meowth pick her up and run away screaming.

Ash sends out Brer Rabbit, Red uses Bulldoze but Brer Rabbit leaps away. In the air , Red is about to hit Brer Rabbit with its Hydro Pump but Brer Rabbit it. Brer Rabbit used Dig to knock down Red , Red takes a lot of damage! Brer Rabbit uses Flamethrower on Red and gets burned by the Flamethrower Attack ! Red uses Hydro Pump, Brer Rabbit uses Brick Break to burst right threw it . As Brer Rabbit uses Dig to dodge from Red , who is suffering from the Flamethrower but Red quickly Counters back and uses Bulldoze forcing Brer Rabbit to stop to dodge the attack. Ash begins to panic because all he can do is defend himself.Red is way too fast and Bulldoze will negate any Attacks thrown at it, but this suddenly gives Ash an idea. He orders Brer Rabbit to start running while using Brick Break at the same time. Red uses Hydro Pump but Brer Rabbit keeps going and soon begin to obscure Brer Rabbit . Robert soon realizes Ash is trying to get Brer Rabbit to come in close without Red getting takin with more hits so he orders Red uses Hydro Pump again. Red shoots out a water plume from its hose but Brer Rabbit jumps above it . Red rolls on one of the rocks to jumps, but it then shows that Brer Rabbit is under Red ! Red is hit with a super-strong Flamethrower with knocking Red out. Ash wins his first Disney region Gym Badge!

After Ash finally one his first Disney region Gym Badge! Roberts last challenger shall be Marc ! This gives Marc pumped up for his battle against Robert! Stay tuned in Disneymon! As the new journey and adventures continue threw the Disney region! To be continued in Disneymon!


End file.
